


of phone calls & panic attacks

by The_German_Grim_Reaper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I tagged as "no warnings apply" because it's only vaguely referenced, Irondad, Panic Attacks, Past childhood sexual abuse, Peter Parker gets hit in the feels, but you know that Skip Westcott is a warning of his own, he is mentioned but it never goes into any detail about what he did, platonic irondad cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_German_Grim_Reaper/pseuds/The_German_Grim_Reaper
Summary: Peter is having a great day.  Right up until he gets a call from Aunt May, that is, warning him that his past abuser has been released on parole.  Nobody can blame Peter for having a bit of a breakdown... but did it have to happen right in front of Mr Stark?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 250
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids, The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	of phone calls & panic attacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoneswaggingRanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneswaggingRanger/gifts).



> My contribution to the Friendly Neighborhood Gift Exchange (part three!). It's very short, but hopefully it fulfills the prompt (which was "Tony helps Peter come to terms with Skip Westcott")

Peter had been having a great day. First he’d had school, which was usually pretty boring, but Flash had been out sick today and they’d started a new chapter in chemistry class. Then Happy had picked him up and taken him to the Avengers Compound, where he was going to spend the whole weekend! Mr Stark had talked him through some repairs on the suit, and then they’d ordered pizza from Peter’s favorite place. All in all, it was an amazing day. He should have known it was too good to last.

And then the call came. Mr Stark had gone to the other room to pay the delivery driver- apparently Happy was so tired of running Mr Stark’s errands that he had gone on a temporary strike, which Peter thought was pretty funny- when Peter’s phone rang.

He hesitated before picking it up. The caller ID read  _ Aunt May _ , but why was she calling him now? It was after eight, and she should’ve started her shift at the hospital nearly an hour ago. Still, he swiped to answer the call and held it up to his ear.

“May?” He asked, trying not to sound too concerned. Had something gone wrong? What if she’d been in an accident, or found out she had cancer, or something equally terrible?

“Peter?” Her voice sounded raspy, like she’d been crying. “Are you all right, honey?”

“Yeah, May, I- I’m fine.” Peter was quick to assure her. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

He could hear footsteps, and knew that Mr Stark was on his way back with the pizza. Peter ignored him, focusing all his attention on the phone in his hand.

“I- oh, honey.” She sniffled. “I’ve got some bad news.”

Peter’s heart hammered in his chest. “What- what is it?”

There was a moment of silence, and then, “It’s Skip, sweetheart. He’s out on parole.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Peter’s whole world came crashing down around him. He sucked in a deep breath, desperate for air. “I- when?” He managed to choke out.

“His hearing was yesterday. They’re letting him out next week.” Her voice was gentle, soothing, but Peter could barely make out what she was saying. He dropped the phone, trembling violently.

“Peter?” Mr Stark was saying. “Shit, kid, are you all right?”

Peter didn’t reply.

He was dimly aware of Mr Stark picking up the fallen phone. He was still talking, but Peter couldn’t hear him over the roaring in his ears. A hand touched his back, and Peter flinched away violently.

He was crying now. When had he started crying? He was gasping for breath, but his lungs felt like they were made of lead. Air… there wasn’t enough air…

And that was Peter’s last thought before he passed out.

  
***

Peter wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he woke up. The lights were off, and no sunlight was peeking in through the blinds on the windows, but it didn’t feel late. He was laying on the couch, a pillow under his head, and an Iron Man blanket draped over his torso and legs. He remembered this blanket- Ned had gotten it for his birthday last year, and he’d been keeping it at the Compound ever since.

Peter sat up. His head was still spinning, but even that was going away.  _ Slow, deep breaths, Peter. _ He reminded himself.  _ Slow, deep breaths. _

“FRIDAY?” He whispered as quietly as he could.

“Good morning, Peter.” The AI greeted him calmly. “Would you like me to get Mr Stark?”

Peter shook his head quickly. “No, no… I’m fine. There’s no reason to wake him up.”

“Mr Stark is not currently sleeping. It is 11:31 PM.” Friday told him.

“What- what happened?” Peter rasped.

“That,” a voice from behind him said, “is exactly what I’d like to know.”

Peter whirled around to see Mr Stark standing in the doorway to the kitchen. How had he not heard him coming?

“How are you doing, kiddo?” Mr Stark asked, his voice and demeanor softening as he took in the look in Peter’s face. “You gave us a real scare earlier.”

“Us?” Peter questioned, brows furrowing in confusion.

“Yeah, Pepper got here about an hour ago. And your ridiculously hot aunt was worried as well. It was all I could do to get her not to drive over here.” Then Mr Stark paused, fixing Peter with a questioning look. “Do you want her to drive over here? Because I can get her, if that’s what you need.”

Peter shook his head, terror and relief warring for control of his brain. Terror that Skip was out, that he could hurt Peter again, that people would  _ know _ he was too weak to stop it. Relief that at least Aunt May wasn’t here to witness him falling apart. She had been  _ devastated _ when she found out the first time. He didn’t want to see her go through that again.

“All right.” Mr Stark agreed. “Do you mind if I sit down?”

Peter obligingly sat up and pulled his legs inwards, making enough room for Mr Stark to sit at the other end of the couch.

“Do… do you want to talk about it?” Mr Stark asked, sounding as if he had no idea what to do in this situation.

“I… don’t you already know?” Peter couldn’t quite mask the bitterness that came with this question. If he noticed it, Mr Stark didn’t react.

“Your aunt told me it wasn’t her place to say. She told me you’d tell me about it yourself when you felt ready.” Mr Stark explained softly. “Do you feel ready?”

Peter hesitated, and then shook his head. “He- he was my babysitter and now he’s getting out of prison and I-”

He choked on a sob. Instantly, there was a glass of water in front of him. Peter wasn’t quite sure where it had come from, but he took it from Mr Stark with trembling hands and took a sip.

“You don’t have to tell me about it now, not if you aren’t ready.” Mr Stark assured him again. “Just… you know you can trust me, right? I would never do anything to hurt you.”

Peter nodded, setting the water down on the coffee table. “I know.” He rasped. “But I still-”

Tony nodded, as if he had been expecting that. “All right, Peter. Do you need me to do anything?”

Peter began to shake his head, but then he stopped. “I…”

Mr Stark waited patiently, giving him an encouraging smile.

“Can you just- can you just hold me?” Peter asked, flushing red with embarrassment. But Mr Stark didn’t seem to mind, just wrapping his arms around Peter in a gentle embrace.

_ Huh, _ Peter thought to himself as he drifted back off to sleep.  _ Maybe this is what it’s like to have a dad. _

He would deal with Skip in the morning. But for now, with Mr Stark’s arms around him as he curled up on the sofa, he felt safe. And for now, that was all that mattered.


End file.
